The Cosmic Chaos Tale
The Cosmic Chaos Tale is the first story arc of Lookout III. In the wake of an increasingly erupting rip in the fabric of space, plaguing destruction and turmoil abroad, a group of eager warriors take the road into the dark depths of space to find and restore the Odic Tablet to restore balance and seal the rip. Characters * Lazarus & Baldorin - TheGreatKuzon! * Melody & Tarianna - Alissa the Wise Wolf * Justinian - TheAvariciousCactus * Jun - Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 * Godroid - Zion3xX * Sukage - Arishok Frieza * Ezekiel & Apollo - BluMoonz * Rock & Astor - Scorpionic Tale Prologue On the Planet Krimyto, a tall, white-skinned and white-haired elf named Lazarus pleads for the lizard king to send some of his best warriors to aid him in his search for the missing pieces of the Odic Tablet - used to bring balance to a massive space rip - and restore it. Having been several millennia since it was last heard of, the king is ignorant to the 'little elf's' request and dismisses him from his court. With little to go on and ignored by everyone he pleads to, Lazarus looks for the next spaceship off of the planet. He meets Melody, who offers to take him in her personal ship but at the cost of him helping her with her work - to which he agrees. It is explained he is of the Eclaran race and is Guardian of the Planet Eclare, out on a devoted mission to save the universe from the impending doom, but needs help both in search and strength. TBA the others Chapter 1 First destination: Planet Zacces. Everyone had gotten to know each other on the journey there, proving themselves a capable group, and aligned their true goals and intentions for what lies ahead. The ship landed in an opening in the dense, dead, lifeless forest that made up the whole planet's surface. Under the gloomy gray sky and atop the brittle cold soil, no life was to be found anywhere. With no idea where to begin, the group heads east. Zacces being an important location in the midpoint of the Herulean War several millennia ago, old machinery, skeletons, and craters were quite numerous, seemingly abandoned since. temple ruins, mecha falls from sky and kicks a hole in ground to core, room with herulean android, skull (zeke death), later mecha - piece Visiting Earth - overthrowing the lizard regime - rescuing Jun (Alissa add) Chapter 2 Following the departure from Earth, the destination is set for Planet Athroth where Lazarus suspects the next piece may be located. The ship safely lands in a brisk, snow-laden valley during a blizzard at what appears to be dawn. A big, burly man on horseback on his way home from work notices them and shows them the way to the nearby village just over the hill where he lives, telling them about the current talk of the town being strange elves visiting the other day for unknown reasons. Unsure of their next move and without any leads, Lazarus asks Sukage to visit the village chief alone - to avoid suspicions and conceal his identity for everyone's safety - and ask him about the elves. Sukage visits the 'very busy' chief and questions him about the elf situation - he dismisses it as merely rumors. She then accidentally mentions Lazarus being with her group and their search for a piece, to which the chief's dark elf 'advisor' emerges from the shadows to dismiss both her claims and herself from the hall. Returning to the group, they notice the despair and hopelessness plaguing the town - likely a result of the seeping. Hopeless themselves, Lazarus takes notice of band of elves riding wild magical beasts - coeurls - over the mountainside, and chooses to follow them in suspicion he may have an idea what's happening. While avoiding leaving tracks, everyone is led to ruins far from the village, hidden away nestled in the mountainside. Circling it are towering stone pillars beaming light into space. They observe a last band of elves emerging from the ruins and behind a patch of trees, where a spaceship suddenly floats up and dashes into space. Suddenly, the group is discovered when dark elves on coeurls line the whole mountainside, surrounding them, introducing themselves as the "Golden Creed". They're fought off in a bloodbath until the last few retreat. The door into the ruins is locked with a special rune - Justinian blows it in. In the main vestibule of the crumbled ruin, everyone is swarmed by tiny flying imps - most are defeated with little effort. A giant imp however swoops in from no where, attacking Sukage and Justinian. It puts up a good fight until a spear impales it, sending it flying through the rest of the temple, leading everyone in the right direction. Further into the ruin, everyone feels more tense, sickly, and sapped of energy and stamina. An impressive array of golden magic orbs emiting beams to each other, finally merging into a floored portal, catch Lazarus' eye. This is the same magic wrecking havoc on the whole planet and weakening the group. As the temple suddenly ends, it's concluded the only solution is to bust the portal using combined energy beams. Falling down a long downward tunnel, everyone lands softly on what appears to be a land bridge in a massive underground chasm, rimmed with a deep dark lake, and a center island consisting of a gargantuan spherical coalesce of golden energy surrounded by dozens of elves on their knees beaming power into it. The bright sphere looks to contain a large chunk of stone - the next piece. Assuming they're unnoticed, they ready themselves to take the elves head-on, before suddenly a very tall, golden-armored dark elf with long white hair approaches them and calls them out. Lazarus apparently knows him, calling him Akklon. Akklon calmly discusses how he's the leader of the Golden Creed, whose intentions are to restore the tablet much like theirs, but for sinister purposes - such as attaining ultimate power, fear, and riches at the expense of half the universe crumbling to ruin. He offers everyone membership into the Creed, to mass refusal. Sensing Justinian to be neutral-minded, he especially tries to persuade him, but though he's interested, he refuses. Akklon then bids them farewell in 'the next world', calling his wild griffin,which swoops down from a dark hole atop the chasm, and backflipping onto it. Immediately, Akklon and the griffin take off, flying quickly throughout the massive chasm and attacking the group. Jun attempts to shoot Akklon off, Godroid senses it for weaknesses, and everyone else takes on the beast. Godroid devises a plan for Sukage to cast an illusion spell on himself to make him a feather, fall onto the griffin's body, and then self-destruct. None of the dozens of mages pay any mind to the fight as they continue to power the golden sphere. griffin fight, pieces snap together (kill Akklon) - second piece Chapter 3 Following the departure from Athroth, the next piece of the tablet is suspected to be located on Planet Mukrauhwei. In need of resources, the group lands on a planet known as Zaxon. There, they encounter a fisherman named Apollo, who demonstrates great potential. Asked to join, they're immediately attacked by a group of space fighters who Apollo fights and defeats. They make off into space with their new member. They arrive on Murkauhwei, the shifting arid sands dotted with jagged stones, greeted by dark-skinned tribesmen in shmagh tying the ship down. Asking if they are Lazarus and his party, they ride in on an alien camel a fellow Eclaran researcher named Baldorin - one of Lazarus' colleagues. He had been there for a couple days already compiling notes and ideas where the fragment may be, ahead of time. Murkrauhwei is getting engulfed by its sun, triggering volcanic activity all over the surface and underground, creating additional trouble. Tarianna and the others agree to go into the planet's ancient underground passageways rather than the dangerous surface. While the tribesmen were distracted by a warring tribe, they slipped away to an desecrated sandstone entrance behind a mountain nearby. Crumbled, dim, dusty - purely ancient. The group ventured through the rending halls, vestibules, and corridors, mystified by sights of hieroglyphics, tilted columns, and splintered walls. Baldorin kept his note-taking persistent. Tarianna once again fled elsewhere. Just as they thought they were nearing a shaft to the core, coming zipping down the hall was a giant blue and black behemoth, sharp with enchanted scales - instantly it took everyone on. Though Lazarus and Baldorin kept him down as a team, Justinian fought the bulk of the battle. In the midst of battle, the beast finally spoke: "This has been fun, but this fight is clearly getting nowhere. It is clear now based on the quakes. I have long failed my duty as guardian of this world. These rivers of rock, This sky of embers, The splitting earth. I thought thee have already taken posession of it, but its now obvious you do not. The Odic Tablet is not here. And this world is coming to an end. You warriors must flee, for there is not much time left." With this information, the group figured for themselves it was true, as the planet was becoming so unstable the temple walls were caving in every which direction - they turned back the way they came. The entrance heavily blocked, suddenly a dark elf female blows through to the surface and urges them to follow, to reveal a black sky with flaming crimson ripples cracking through it and a maelstrom of meteors. Melody's ship is found to be gone from the landing place, now a crackling pool of magma. Godroid arrives just as hope is lost. A female of dark elf origins comes riding into the scene aback a camel-ostrich, having 'finally found everyone', and immediately summons the red, metallic ship known as the Crimson Strider. Unknowingly, it was damaged in the chaos. With no time to repair, she uses its remaining power to kickblast off as the planet hurdles into the sun. She reveals herself as 'Malryl' and knows the location of the next piece in the Creed's path, which they must reach 'posthaste'. It engages hyperspeed to the Planet Xoagantu. Malryl claims to be a freedom fighter on leave from 'the Halzeges', a neighborhood of stars nestled into the inner reaches of space, just far away enough from a black hole that apparently grows in size. Melody's ship apparently wasn't destroyed in the sun but is suspected to be damaged heavily - they first travel in its direction to recover it. There, they recover the pieces and Lazarus takes them back aboard the Strider. Melody tells them to leave without her as she takes their ships and will later meet up with them. Taking over a ship, she believes it's emptied but meets a daunting Captain, who she fights and blows his arms and legs off and rips heart out - but he persists. She takes command of the ship before another ship arrives, apparently being notified via the armless Captain using a telegram with his jaw - some of its soldiers exit and attack her ship. She kills them, and zaps into their bigger ship, where she steals an escape pod and travels along side them. Category:Pages added by TheGreatKuzon! Category:Lookout III Category:Arcs